


Evil Comes To Us Like Bees To Honey.

by MadeofBerries



Series: Bees to honey [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a scary badass, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, BAMF! everyone, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Cannibalism, Dark Abigail, Dark Will Graham, Derek is a big puppy, Dismemberment, Don't let the tags trick you this shit is pretty dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Family dinners are important to murder family, Family pack dinners, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal wants to try a new recipe, Humans make the worst monsters, Is Never The Mountain Lions, Lydia is a genius, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Hannibal, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Multi, Murder Family, Murder lot's of Murder, Puppy Piles, Scott is a great Alpha, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Stiles is having none of your shit, Stiles is sort of a genius, The parents are buddies now, The parents have coping parties, hannibal is creepy, platonic Stydia, team human is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofBerries/pseuds/MadeofBerries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really needs a break. Why is that all the psychos are always deciding to come be psychos in his town? Is it in the air? Is there an invisible sign none of the residents of Beacon Hills can see? ('Welcome to our murder friendly town, have a nice killing!' )Or is there some kind of old as dust witch curse over the town? </p><p>He just wants a break, not for fucking cannibals to move in. </p><p>Hannibal and his family, well they've just found the perfect house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Crazy in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this work came from me bitching with my friends about how much I needed a Hannibal crossover, this is what came out.
> 
> I've modified certain things so this makes sense: 
> 
> -Abigail Hobbs is 15 when her father commits the killings. Let's just assume he and Abigail's mother where getting divorce and she was taking Abigail. So that's pretty much the trigger. 
> 
> -Everything in Hannibal is cannon until chapter 10. 
> 
> -Hannibal's love for Will and Abigail is something that's twisted and obsessed. AKA not really love. Even if he believes to be so in his own way. 
> 
> -Everything in teen wolf is cannon, but this takes place in an hypothetical place after 3A.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Severed the bones that bleach, the flesh that cleaves,

And let our sifted ashes drop like leaves.”

_Anactoria by Algernon Charles Swinburne_

 

 

 

The first time he sees her Stiles is jogging trough the woods (nothing like taking a run in the psycho infested woods surrounding your boyfriend’s childhood house), she is pale and beautiful, but his instincts go flying, she is too at ease in this woods where too much blood has been split. Stiles can recognize a predator anywhere.

He runs by her, following an invisible path he has run a thousand other times, not too close  but just enough for _him to see her_ ,  She looks up, smiles shyly at him an continues on walking, and Stiles just _Knows._

When he gets to his house far enough so nothing supernatural can hear, he calls Scott   ‘We have a problem.’ He says.

-

The second time he sees her, Stiles is sitting next to Lydia and behind Isaac.  The three of them look towards the door in an eerily coordinated movement. Isaac can smell it, Lydia and Stiles can feel it. She is standing just inside the classroom talking to the teacher. 

‘She smells like blood, a lot of it´ Isaac whispers eyes wide with that puppyish look of anguish all over him. Stiles humms ‘I told you we had a problem, she’s the girl I saw the other day in the woods’

‘Well she’s not only in need of a new perfume, she also feels like death.’ Lydia rolls her eyes, looks at her nails, and get’s her phone out to take a discrete picture of the girl. Stiles finishes a text and sends it to the whole pack. Lydia sends the pic just after.

‘How much death is she leaking?’ Stiles is not sure he wants to know the answer, they’ve been trough so much shit already you’ll think Psychos will give them a break, at least 2-3 months? No?  he is going to complaint with the syndicate, say they’re over working their crazy or something.  ‘Is she Human?’

‘yeah’ Isaac confirms . He is trying not to look at her and failing in that adorable way only Isaac can fail.

‘Lydia?’ She looks at him, and says ‘She feels like she eats death.’

They introduce the new girl as Abigail Hobbs, ‘just moved here’. Be nice to her, the teacher warns them. Like hell Stiles will be nice to the new crazy in town, he has a policy of zero tolerance to crazy this days, crazy tends to blow up in your face.

She sits in the other end of the classroom, near the door. Stiles doesn’t relax for the rest of the class, Lydia keeps twirling her hair and, Isaac looks from Abigail to the blackboard every three seconds.

‘I love that scarf, Hermes?’ Lydia approaches Abigail after class in full Queen B attitude, before either Isaac or Stiles can do anything.

-

The third time Stiles sees her, is more like the first time he can look at her and get the tiny details engraved so he can use them somehow. Besides Lydia’s best attempts Abigail does not take off the scarf to show it to Allison and her. Somehow they end up all sitting together for lunch, Scott directly in front of her in case she tries something, the twins and Isaac in strategic positions that will allow them to stop her if she tries anything funny.

They chat with an easy fake lightness, like they are just a bunch of teenagers. They surround her with that mockery of happiness, they make fools of themselves, Stiles stuffs his face with curly fries and chicken, and they must be getting good at handling the psychos because she buys it.

Abigail is vague enough, She is 17 like them and lives with her two fathers, both of them work in the fields of psychology. They moved here because her dad ‘wanted more space for the dogs’ and ‘My father likes the weather.’

They are vague as well, in Stiles head he can see the field they’re playing in, none giving ground.

By the end of it, the wolves have enough to follow her home, and the girls have their share of information. Christ Argent and well as his Dad have been informed, and are working on it. Derek is most probably lurking around or just waiting outside in the car.

-

The four time Stiles sees her is that night. It’s pack dinner tonight, apparently the parents decided to become super buddies, organize this things and bitch about their teenage kids over some beers, this evolved in ‘hey, let’s see if we can keep them out of danger for one hour’, they discovered that with enough amount of food it was possible, also Isaac makes a mean cake, and none quite beats Christ with the steaks, second best is Derek. The twins don’t have a family so they started first tentatively going and then well, they’re sort of there all the time.

Stiles and Derek are in grocery duty this week, they got caught making out two weeks ago in Allison’s closet of all places (there are pictures involved that Lydia will not delete) and are so being blackmailed to buy all the greens and raw they need.

Stiles turns a corner pushing their food car telling Derek the complete history of cornflakes with way too many flaying limbs, while his Boyfriend stares at the shopping list like it has insulted him somehow, it probably has, he knows for a fact Lydia wrote that list.

And there is Abigail, standing next to a man, putting the apples he passes her carefully in a bag. Their car is filled with a small quantity of carefully chosen fresh veggies, neatly arranged, for a second Stiles feels kind of embarrassed for the hapardazed state of their shopping car, where the veggies and the trash food seem to be at some kind of war. Before he can turn around and pretend he was not coming this way, she sees him and waves.

‘Hi Stiles!’ Abigail is charming, she smiles at him then gestures at the man next to her ‘Father this is Stiles, he has geography with me. He is one of the classmates I told you about. Stiles, this is my Father.’

He smiles to them even if the man makes him want to run in the oppose direction. Man, he really shouldn’t be this good recognizing crazy murderers. Derek itches closer to him, his protective lurkiness puts Stiles at ease ‘Sir’ he greets and salutes laughing. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Hey Abigail!  What a coincidence!’

He can feel the man’s cold gaze assessing him, ‘How you liking the town? I’ve lived here my whole life and I still manage to get lost! But it’s real nice, all sorts of wild life around here! Oh my! I’m so rude! Sir, Abigail, this is my boyfriend Derek’ He palms Derek’s in the arm ‘Come and say Hi, Derek. Sorry, he is kind of scared to dead by strangers, is not a family thing.’ he says as Derek lets him drag him a little to the front. ‘family dinner’s today, and he keeps believing my dad will shoot him dead for stealing his baby not matter how much I’ve told him dad will more likely just disappear him’.  Stiles laughs at the face he is sure Derek is pulling.

‘It’s a Pleasure to meet you.’ Derek pulls his best apology smile. Abigail nods, Her father is still assessing them, like trying to determinate if they are worth it or not. Stiles does know by now his Daughter and him are definitively worth of going to his list of “crazy Psychos I’ve meet.”

And that’s as much as Derek will say, Stiles knows it so he intervenes ‘I don’t believe I’ve caught your name sir? We kids tend to forget our parents names are not indeed mum and dad’

The man finally moves, he passes Abigail another perfect apple, looks directly at Stiles eyes and says ‘I’m Hannibal Lecter’ he shakes hands with Derek fist, possibly because Derek is closer but Stiles suspects is more a things of dangerous beings recognizing each other, that right there is an advantage, because none expects Stiles to also be a dangerous being. Then, Hannibal shakes hands with him, and Stiles feels his blood freeze. How do they even go around without common folk noticing the kind of nuts they are?

Stiles obliges himself to relax, and smiles. ‘So, how was your first day?  Beacon Hills can be kind of overwhelming with his “nothing really happen here” and “Go, team, Go” really, the most exiting thing to happen this week was...’He looks at Derek like they’re about to share and inside joke, in reality they had to come with better codes for “I’m really scared of this one, let’s walk slowly in the opposite direction and freak out quietly”. ‘What? The cat I found in your living room?’ yes the code is cat, it comes handy in weird conversations ‘We still don’t know how it snuck in there.’

 ‘It’s pretty god, I mean, it’s a great break from the city. I though I will miss some things, but you guys have been so nice! Lydia told me something about going in a shopping trip someday soon?’ Abigail says after giggling about the cat. She is obviously exited, and that’s exactly why Stiles doesn’t completely trust she has falling so much for their act, more so because her father is dead serious picking pears now. And who the hell chooses food with so much intensity? Do they manage to attract crazy food people?

Seriously man, his life.

‘Ugh I wouldn’t know anything about it. The last time I willingly went shopping with Lydia she had me carrying dresses for her all afternoon, it was kind of very terrifying. The way she looked at me the time I passed her the lavender dress instead of the Lila! I had nightmares for days, I swear! She resorts to kidnapping now, but, we’ll, she really doesn’t tell us who she is going to kidnap so we don’t hide and stuff. But at lest you girls enjoy shopping, god knows why. Will you give me the heads up of when you guys are going so I can go cower beneath a desk or something? She’ll probably kidnap Isaac because he doesn’t complain much, or so I’m told but, anyway, Pretty please?’

Abigail and her father are staring at him, because he babbled all that really fast. ‘Ugh, sorry’ he plays embarrassed teenager really well, it has saved his life every time, people see him babble and think “This kid can’t keep his mouth shut, he is harmless. _Ha._ ”  It has worked like magic since nursery school. Babble on and distract the crazy murderer and his psycho daughter.

‘I should…we should go.’ Stiles cast his eyes to the floor, _one, two , three…_

Abigail laughs, it’s the kind of laugh all pretty girls have. The one that sort of illuminates the space around her, the kind that sound like bubbles, but if you listen well (and Stiles always does) it sounds more like broken glass.

‘That was impressive young man’ Hannibal says, he passes a pear to his daughter that she dutifully arranges next to their apples. ‘Do you always have this… way with language?’ He is terrifying, the man is so cold and calculated Stiles fears if he touches him again, he will freeze.

‘I do sir, I’m told it’s my most obnoxious quality’ Stiles smiles fox-like, and the man looks at him, like he is looking into his soul trying to find all those pieces Stiles has guarded deep beneath  that clusterfuck-proof part in him. ‘Are you making salad? Those are some pretty good veggies right there.’ The man looks dawn at his shopping car, then up again at Stiles and smiles, just a little, a small innocent smile, just before he says:

‘You should come to dinner at our house soon. Abigail, make sure he comes with us sometime, is rare to find such agreeable company these days. Your parents and Derek are, of course, invited as well. I’m glad you’ve taken in Abigail in your group of friends. I’m sure you’ll be nice to her.’

It gives Stiles worst Goosebumps than Peter, Deucalion and Jennifer Blake full Darach together ever give him, but he manages to smiles radiantly and nods.

‘I’ll be pleased sir! It really looks like you know what you’re doing; I bet you’re a great cook! Maybe even a chef? And I promise I’ll look after Abigail, make sure she does well! Wouldn’t leave her alone a second until I’m sure she’s safe!’

Derek puts a hand in his arm, looks at him for a millisecond, with that micro expression of panic he does that makes him look like the grumpy cat. ‘Mr. Hannibal, I’m sorry, but is getting late.’ Derek is on the same mode he was in the police station, if you can’t growl at them smite them with a smile.

Hannibal nods ‘Of course, nice to meet you gentlemen. Thank you for looking after Abigail in school’

‘think nothing of it sir! It was a pleasure to meet you.’ Stiles shakes hands with the man again, and smiles at Abigail ‘See you tomorrow! Let me know about that shopping trip, okay? Have a nice dinner!’

After Derek bides them farewell, they scroll their car dawn the isle, checking the list once more and discussing if they should get honey mustard or regular mustard. They’ve learned the hard way to never talk in the proximities of psychopaths about said psychopaths.

 

\--

They avoid the topic until they’re a block away from the market parking lot. Stiles babbles until they past half a block, then gets silent and dead serious.  Derek’s grip in the steering well is a little too hard, and Stiles knows the only reason it has not broke yet is that Derek is tired of replacing stuff every two seconds. They drive in tense silence, and Stiles allows himself a brief second of sadness and panicking. He should have known that two months of peace equaled suffering.

‘They smell like blood’ they stop in the red light, suddenly Derek seems tired. And fuck it, god, fuck it so hard, this is supposed to be their family night, sacred, happy and safe.

‘It’s the same thing Isaac said this morning. Lydia said she feels like dead, and did you notice how that guy moves? Like he is calculating how fast can he kill you, like he is somewhat mocking you? I don’t know Derek, this is bad. Did you feel anything supernatural about them? The others said they didn’t but they aren’t, you know, you.’

Stiles holds Derek’s hand, he is scared, not cowering but… one thing is supernatural factors thrown into their town. It’s always some sort of revenge/hate crime, thrown into those equations, not all of those persons where always the monsters Stiles came to know (Except Gerald, he is pretty sure he was born that way, and Peter, he is not quite sure) but if these people are human, and still are murdering just because what, they think is funny? It gives them a trill, a rush of adrenaline? Why? He doesn’t like this at all.

‘I… no.’ He shakes his head, and intertwines his fingers with Stile’s, he looks pained. ‘They smell weird’

‘Weird how?’ They’re almost by the house now; Stiles can see the pack different vehicles in his drive way, Can see the boys moving towards the door to help with the groceries.

‘They smell like cooked meat’

Is not after he is organizing the leftovers in the freezer in the middle of the night, after everyone is gone, that Stiles realizes Derek  by “meat” probably means _cooked human flesh._

Stiles sits at the kitchen table and cries. 


	2. Home Is Where We Kill Our Prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the wonderful Meninaiscrazy! 
> 
> Thank You for all the kudos and comments! Is been a long time since I posted anything and your support has been amazing! I'll do my best to keep you entertained! Also, thank you to everyone who has read this! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Hannibal realizes he has made himself a family was two years ago.  It was unintentional but he is interested in Will and using Abigail to manipulate Will. It all changes in the most unexpected way, and Hannibal is not someone who likes unexpected things, but this once, this one time, is pleasant. 

He arrives to his home in Maryland, and there they are, Will and Abigail in his kitchen. Hannibal knows that Will knows who he is at this point, he believes Will to be simply in denial, searching for a clue to negate the truth. Hannibal has planned to orchestrate a scene in which Will murders Abigail and is incarcerated for this. He had an astonishing revelation whilst planning Will’s demise that he doesn’t want him dead. He does not want to lose him.  

This though, moves something in Hannibal that has not been there since before his adored Misha died. He comes to a home that has been filled with laughter, Will’s raspy one and Abigail’s soft crystal tone. Will is drinking one of his homemade beers, and Abigail is eating pomegranate seeds, the tips of her fingers are shinny with the juice and her lips starting to tint red. When they see him Will’s eyes fill with fondness, welcoming him, and Abigail smiles like a small child, eyes sparkling with happiness.

He feels at home.

He cooks for them that night, with them in the kitchen, sharing their dry obscure sense of humor. He can’t shake off this feeling of belonging, of complete ease and comfort. They belong to him. They are his. He decides he will never let them go.

That night as they eat in the dinning room Hannibal finds himself pleased, Abigail has picked a happy orchestra number to play lowly in the background as they eat. The conversation has been for a while in silk production and dye now that Abigail is so fond of scarves, when Will and Abigail share a look, both of them with pieces of that doctor’s liver in their raised forks. Hannibal can see the knowledge in his guests’ eyes, in the second he is getting ready to stand and slit Will’s throat out,  he meet’s their eyes and he sees so much love contained In them it paralyzes him in his seat if only for a moment. He is astonished as Will and Abigail look once more at the meat with resigned pain and _eat it._

Then they smile at him, a broken knowing smile.

 _We know_ they say, _we know and we don’t care._

_-_

The first time Hannibal realizes that he loves them is four months later.  Will and Abigail are helping him get rid a body. He is testing them, of course, seeing how much it takes to drive them away.   How much they can take before they are mad. Will does it reluctantly and Abigail as if she is studying to pass the test with a perfect score.

It is a cold night and she falls ill. 

Hannibal feds her ‘chicken soup’, as he arranges her comforter around her, he realizes he does not want to see Abigail ill ever again.  He does not ever want to see her in pain that his hands and constructing have not induced. When she finally falls in a fever induced sleep Will stays with her caressing her hair.

He waits for Will to put his feet dawn and tell him is over, tells him he will not let him drag them around committing crimes.  Will is an empath, he feels what Hannibal feels as he kills and he does not delude himself.  He is sadist he knows what he is and why he does what he does. Hannibal waits but all Will does is nothing.

He does not reproach them or shuts him out, instead at the next body disposal night, he puts Abigail is as many clothes as he can find until she complains she is going to roast in there.  He kisses her hair.

When they go out that night all Will does is fuss around her, he asks Hannibal two times is he is cold, or feeling cold, and adjust Abigail’s hat. He completely ignores the body parts they are disposing of and he completely ignores the body. All through the night the only time he throws him a dirty look is when he tells him ‘Abigail is not digging in the snow. Hand me the shovel’.

As Will digs and Abigail sits on a rock sipping hot tea that Will retrieved of nowhere, Hannibal realized that he loves them. (At least the closest thing to love he can imagine _-_

The first time they are officially a family is the day of Hannibal’s and Will’s wedding. He is not a superstitious man but he indulges himself this one time, in order to give his new family luck, he murders two unhappy families and serves their meat for the wedding reception.    Hannibal enjoys the guest appreciation of his culinary expertise; Will and Abigail enjoy the cake.

-

The first time he notices Abigail has been bullied in her school he investigates why, he pulls string to make the life of the kids a living hell, and puts a demand in the school, and none messes with his kid except him. The teachers and personnel lose the case, and have to pay him for psychological distress caused to a minor. It is somewhat more delightful that eating them, bringing public shame to their lives. That is just what they did to his daughter, he pays her new private school with the money, and takes her shopping to Rue Cambon Chanel’s first shop, in France.

The second time he notices, Abigail has a tiny cut in her left hand, a scratch. This time he does not sue on the school. The girl that has been leading the bullying commits suicide two weeks after Hannibal finds out who she is, and during the next two years the rest of the kids who participated will die, some in accidents, some in suicides. Will is pleased.  

They start homeschooling her until one night when Hannibal is hosting a dinner party Abigail is rude towards the guests, not directly or intentionally, but Hannibal can see how their constant attention towards her and their family is affecting her behavior. They do live a life full of secrets and is normal for her to feel suddenly threatened by the presence of others in their territory. Will fears she’ll commit a mistake someday if they continue to cuddle her in the secure comfort of their home. Hannibal agrees and so they decide on a new school.  

Empathy can be a terrific weapon in capable hands and Will’s hands are indeed very capable.  He uses his empathy to scare the teachers in Abigail’s new school to death. They want her to socialize a bit; to realize the life inside their home and the world outside is different. 

The new school plan backfires, Abigail starts thinking they want to get rid of her. She puts so much effort into acting the normal new spoiled girl in school.She tries to manipulate and dominate everyone she crosses paths with and she is rapidly getting out of control by trying to control everything around her. Abigail becomes so obsessed with doing things she believes will please them that Hannibal is starting that there might be some breakdowns _._ Will is a mass of anxiety and she refuses to believe that they are not trying to rid of her. 

They pull her out of school and move to Wolf Trap. They are fine in the beginning, Abigail calms dawn and goes back to the way she once was, they do some bonding over murder and Hannibal cooks them their favorites.  Will is still not at ease though, Wolf Trap reminds him of the time Hannibal was intentionally trying to make him lose his mind. Will is an empath; he just remembers things too vividly.  

For his family sake, Hannibal has them search for a new place to live. Will asks for a small town and Abigail for a somewhat secluded one, where national news is never a big deal.  Hannibal wants a place where death is overlooked. They search for month, visit a bunch of little towns that do not suit them.  In some the way people behave offend Hannibal, in other’s they are too friendly and Will is frustrated, in other’s they are too strange and too new. 

They find the town by chance, their destination was truly the next town, but that town is just not right, too much noisy people and a sick fascination with celebrities. It gets dark, and even if Hannibal will never admit it, a little lost. He decides he is tired; they all are, so they enter this little lost town that doesn’t even really appear in the maps unless you’re truly looking. It’s surrounded by a large forest, a preserve. Hannibal thinks they all decide before they truly enter the town. It is like entering another land, a different country that is not supposed to exist. Cold and eerie, it is the kind of place where you can see ancient myths originating, where you wouldn’t be surprised to see any kind of magical tale surging to life.  

There is danger in the air, like a tacit warning _leave what is here, here._ They find a motel; Will shoots Hannibal distaste at the sign by holding his hand and caressing him with his thumb.  In the end the place is more like small modest hotel than anything, and Hannibal is pleased.

-

The first time Hannibal realizes they’ve found the perfect place for their new home is when he searches the town online. It has an alarming rate of mountain lions related attacks as well as an alarming rate of unsolved murders and disappearing.

 It’s the perfect place.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I feel really guilty about never updating this story, especially because this chapter has been sitting written on my computer for years. 
> 
> However, I'll post this and don't think I will never update it again. To be honest I became really disappointed in the teen wolf series at the start of season 4 and I all but abandoned the fandom. But I do feel like at least I own you this much. So here it is. 
> 
> In this fanfic, I really wanted to explore and emphasize a world where Stiles and Lydia had all but taken control of the pack, and how that way maybe they could be rivals to Hannibal's genius. 
> 
> I don't want to give you false hopes, but I guess that if I ever update this again you'll know.   
> Maybe you could leave little prompt of where you will have liked the story to go (cheek the one-shot first though!) and I'm not promising anything, but I'll cheek them out and maybe just maybe I'll get a little inspired.
> 
> thank you all who followed this story and for all your amazing and kind comments!

Slowly, Stiles becomes the most important person in the pack. It generates like a crawling animal, exhausting his energy hopping to survive. The power that Stiles holds is born in pain and paid with lives. When new treats appear, they target Scott or watch out for Allison and Derek, but is Stiles who waves the ideas and Lydia who let’s death whisper in the treads.

Stiles doesn’t play chess, or at least that is what they always hear him say -- they wouldn’t want to play with him anyway, he’ll whip their butts--. Allison asked the Sheriff once if Stiles had ever played and he told them to let it be, more serious and sad than a simple question like that out to make him, so none asked anymore after that. The thing is that Stiles doesn’t play chess but he sees the world like a chessboard anyway.  

These are the pieces: his father is the king, the one he has to protect no mater how.  Scott is the queen, the pawn that was promoted to utmost power, the one that keeps the kingdom standing and that keeps them alive and together. Scott is the one holding their sanity, the one that looks at them and does not see darkness and murder, Scott picks up the shattered pieces and welds them together every time stronger. 

Allison and Derek are the Bishops, the hunter and the hunted, the raw force behind their power house, the only two that will kill first and ask questions latter. Lydia, ironically, is a knight spreading her webs to warn them of possible dread and keep things exactly where they want them to be, she is always in the center of the board whatever she wants it or not. Each of them has their pawns, and in other boards like Deaton’s or Gerard’s, they _are_ the pawns.

Stiles has mental boards for every occasion, sometimes when he is alone he holds the pieces of his old chessboard and remembers his mom, how she’ll coach him for the kids championship and how she faded away. He sticks post-its with names over the pieces all the time, sometimes someone in the pack will see them without any idea to whom those names belong, and sometimes they heard of someone in school or at a store and there it is.

Once they started listening to Stiles the world became more complex, in a way, Stiles can see everything even more than Lydia can, they give him the input and he solves the puzzle, it’s fascinating and terrifying to watch, the Nogitsune was a little taste of what Stiles is capable of. Scott has the ability to double cross the bad guy, but none ever trust Allison who is hardened and straightforward or Derek who is the most naïve sourwolf in the universe, or Stiles who can’t lie to save his life and lying does not always convey keeping secrets. But all the bad guys always trust Scott, it’s like he shines so toughly that all that is tarnished wants to believe in what Scott is, wants him, and it’s by default, blinded.

Abigail is not so blinded and Stiles knows it, she is starting to realize the true queen is not Lydia and that the pawns are not them, maybe even that certain things are fabricated.

 ‘you should come with us to Macy's,  I need a new skirt and Stiles needs a new…’ Lydia assesses him with a raised eyebrow and deadpans ‘everything.’ Stiles makes dying whale sounds and throws himself in front of Allison’s path

‘Oh wise Snow white’ He sais with the best Doe eyes he can manage ‘save me from the Evil queen.’ Allison smiles prettily with those dimples of doom, Isaac blushes and Lydia rolls her eyes. ‘I don’t know Stiles’ Allison says “I’m pretty sure my closet is still traumatized’ Stiles makes a peep kind of noise and stumbles, then ducks behind Scott pretending to hide from the girls you’re a meanie! Just so you know, I found your _shoes_ box and it’s not a smart hiding place if all your shoes are on display!’

‘Dude, you what?’ Scott turns around, all big incredulous eyes like he can’t believe such betrayal.

‘For the record, it did fell off! And also for the record, the figurine is not in display is hidden Lydia, Hidden!’

‘So… Target?’ Abigail is looking at them with a pretty blush spreading over her cheeks, everyone starts talking at the same time trying to change the subject. 

But Stiles does notices how Abigail’s eyes lingered in the way Allison’s stance shifted when he voiced the supposed knowledge of the contents of that particular box, not that he ever wants to know. Derek’s put out expression was enough, thank you. Is good that Lydia was quick enough to follow his lead, and that poor Isaac has enough things he believes incriminatory in his cell phone to be embarrassed at the tiniest testing. Stiles followed Abigail’s gaze in the interaction, and he doesn’t likes what he sees.

\--

Abigail’s new house smells like earth and wood. Their kitchen is spacious and luminous, she likes sitting in the far end of the counter top while Hannibal cooks.

The first time she sat in the counter was in Wolf Trap, testing the water, daring him to say something. Searching for a confirmation that they were getting rid of her, but the only thing he did was look at her for a long time and pour her a cup of tea, so the next day she did the same thing and the day after that one. She helps sometimes, tastes the sauce or chops minor things, mostly she just munches on appetizers or eats some desert Hannibal takes out for her.

It is while she is sitting there eating kurabie* cookies that she spots the first truly weird thing, the large windows look out to the forest, and there is a flash of reddish curls and flowery fabric, What is Lydia Martin doing getting into the forest?

‘Daddy, I’ll be back in a second’ Hannibal waves the knife he is using in a “go ahead” motion. With his blessing, Abigail takes a couple kurabies for the row and hops dawn.

Lydia lives only a couple of houses down the road, but Abigail doubts that Lydia knows she is her new neighbor. Abigail has learned that the house is most of the time empty and most of the time when is not is only Lydia that is there. Abigail knows that jogging trough the preserve is a very popular activity in town, but Lydia is wearing a dress with platform sandals and gives off the impression to despise any activity more exhausting than a shopping trip.

Abigail follows her a good deal. Lydia looks a couple of times as if looking for someone but doesn’t see her. Lydia moves more at ease in the woods than Abigail will have given her credit for just this morning. They walk for the mayor part of half an hour, until Lydia stops by a non descript tree, a moment later Stiles seems to come out of nowhere. He walks straight to Lydia and greets her with a noncommittal ‘Do you have it?’ He is more serious than Abigail has ever seen him. Lydia takes out a long object wrapped in dark fabric from her purse, and presses it into Stiles hands, whatever it is it looks like a knife to Abigail.

They share an intense glance, like a whole conversation, is passing trough without a word being uttered. Then, Lydia presses a kiss in Stiles' cheek and whispers something. Stiles just closes his eyes in a pained gesture and nods “I’ll be fine” He sais.

Abigail reaches her house just after dawn. Hannibal and Will are in the kitchen sharing a glass of wine, waiting for the dish in the oven to be ready. They both look up at her when she enters.

‘Hello Daddy, Papa. I saw something… interesting.’

‘Interesting?’ Wills asks, Hannibal just takes a sip of wine.

‘I followed Lydia –she lives down the block- into the forest, and she meet Stiles, the one we meet in the store. You were right daddy, there is something weird going on. She gave him a knife’

‘A knife?’ her Dad’s tone is disapproving, he adjusts his glasses expectant.

‘Well, if it wasn’t a Knife I have no idea what it could be”

The oven timer goes off and Hannibal stands up. She is pleased with Will’s mild look of horror.  She didn’t believe the rumors about them in the first week, but then so had some girl at the beginning of the year who was hitting on Isaac, apparently she tried to put him in the janitor’s closet with her, and according to the rumors Allison along with Scott had managed to scare her off enough to move schools.

Abigail had known they were a dangerous crowd since the second day. When people’s general consensus was mostly “They are all okay if you let them be, but whatever you do, do not get mix up with them.”

‘You shouldn’t see those kids anymore’ Will has succumbed into his chair. ‘Small towns are always the worst.’

Abigail giggles. She shares an amused look with Hannibal. Will still have problems with the amorality outside of their home, like he can only deal with so much.

They dine spicy venison.

Abigail knows they’ll have to go hunting soon. Daddy just needs to find some rude people in this town.

 


End file.
